CET INFÂME FILS DE
by Lys ardent
Summary: Il y a un moustique dans la chambre de Liechtenstein . Noté T à cause du langage .


-Passe une bonne nuit grand frère .

-Merci Lili , toi aussi .

La Suisse éteignit la lumière de la chambre de sa petite sœur en ferma sa porte . Le Liechtenstein se blottit dans ses couvertures , prête à savourer la douceur de l'étreinte de Morphée . Tout était parfais se dit-elle .

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un son aigu vint troubler le silence . Ce bruit là , celui qui met quiconque l'entend dans un état de frayeur résignée teinté d'une rage intense . Ce bruit produit par l'être haït par tous sur cette terre . Un démon échappé des flammes des enfers pour venir tourmenter l'humanité toute entière . Une aberration qui se repaît du sang des innocents

Un moustique .

Un membre de cette espèce ô combien méprisable volait benoîtement au-dessus du lit de la pauvre jeune fille . Lili fut dans l'ordre agacée , angoissée puis de nouveau agacée . Elle gratta instinctivement son bras , déjà victime du monstre la nuit dernière . Elle aimait les animaux c'était indéniable , même les souris que détestait Vash recevaient son affection . Le Liechtenstein excluait donc naturellement ces enculés de bâtards de moustiques du règne animal . Elle était souvent effrayé de réagir comme Romano le ferait lorsqu'il était question de ces créatures du démon . Les moustiques avaient décidément quelque chose de maléfique , quelque chose qui altérait l'esprit de ceux qui avaient le malheur ne serait-ce que d'y penser .

Lili , peu motivée par l'idée de se réveiller couverte de piqûres appliqua la technique dite de la carapace . Elle se créa une armure avec ses couvertures pour empêcher l'abomination ailée d'entrer en contact avec elle . La petite nation se blottit dans cette protection à l'épreuve de l'insecte méprisable . Elle était proche de s'endormir lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose se poser contre sa peau . Le Liechtenstein porta sa main à l'endroit de son corps concerné puis entendit le son si distinct d'un moustique en train de s'envoler . Lili poussa un cri strident et se débattit dans sa carapace envahi . Elle se débarrassa de ses couvertures et alluma sa lampe de chevet en sueur , traquant du regard l'être haït . Qui se trouvait sur son bras .

Lili poussa un nouveau cri et frappa de toutes ses forces l'insecte démoniaque qui réussit tout de même à s'échapper . La pauvre jeune fille se rua vers sa salle de bain et fouilla dans ses placards à la recherche de crème à la citronnelle ou d'huile d'eucalyptus . Rien , elle était littéralement démunie face à cette chose immonde . Elle fut pendant un instant tentée de rejoindre son frère pour échapper à l'ignoble fils de catin qui avait pris possession de sa chambre .

Le Liechtenstein se ravisa , elle devait faire face seule contre ce misérable insecte . Elle vaincrait l'ennemi et Vash serait fier de sa petite sœur .

Le moustique revint se poser sur sa peau . Elle cria encore et tapa dans l'espoir de tuer enfin le suceur de sang . Ratée de peu , la bête s'envola dans un son aigu et horriblement agaçant . Elle le suivit , pantoufle en main , et guettait le moment où la bête se poserait . Le moustique arrêta sa course au plafond , juste au dessus de la personnification du Liechtenstein . Lili se surprit à maudire cette maison pour avoir des plafonds si hauts et hors d'atteinte . Elle plaça une chaise juste en dessous de l'insecte mais même ainsi l'horreur volante était hors de sa portée . En désespoir de cause , Lili prit quelques coussin sur son lit et les empila sur la chaise . Elle escalada la structure branlante , déterminée à écraser l'ennemi qui l'attendait plus haut . Au sommet de son perchoir , elle se redressa et sourit d'une joie sincère , l'insecte détesté était assez proche pour périr sous sa pantoufle . Lentement et précautionneusement , elle positionna la semelle face à sa cible . C'est ce moment là que choisit l'assemblage de coussin pour s'effondrer , entraînants la jeune fille dans leur chute . Lili cria en sentant le vide sous ses pieds mais se réceptionna heureusement sur les coussins éparpillés .

Le moustique se posa de nouveau sur elle , prêt à se repaître de son sang .

Lili frappa de nouveau l'endroit de son corps concerné sans réussir à avoir le maringouin . Elle se jeta à sa poursuite en hurlant de rage , tapant des mains dans l'espoir de cette fois-ci l'avoir . Cette méthodes n'eut pas plus de succès et l'insecte revint se poser sur le plafond , narguant le Liechtenstein en agitant mollement ses ailes . Lili s'appuya contre le mur reprendre son souffle , cette abomination suceuse de sang mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve . Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et se mordit la lèvre en voyant l'heure déjà bien tardive . Ce misérable enculé d'insecte de merde lui volait littéralement son sommeil . Le Liechtenstein rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle pensait encore comme Romano , elle qui faisait d'habitude si attention à ne pas se montrer grossière . Cette bête qui la traquait avait définitivement quelque chose de mal , qui la contaminait .

Le Liechtenstein vit son cauchemar ailé entrer dans sa salle de bain . Après un moment de flottement , la petite nation bondit vers la pièce et en referma la porte , piégeant ainsi l'insecte immonde dans la salle d'eau . Elle se laissa aller contre la porte et soupira de satisfaction , heureuse à l'idée de la bonne nuit de sommeil qui l'attendait maintenant . Lili se releva et se dirigea vers son lit lorsqu'elle entendit distinctement le bourdonnement du moustique derrière elle . Curieuse , elle se retourna et vit avec horreur le maringouin sortir par le trou de la serrure . Elle se plaqua contre le mur et vit , terrorisé , s'approcher d'elle cette pourriture des enfers . Bon sang ! Là on ne pouvait juste pas nier que cet insectes avait une forme de conscience . Une conscience malveillante .

Lili saisit une couverture et la jeta sur sa tête dans l'espoir dérisoire que cela fasse une protection efficace contre la soif d'hémoglobine de cette chose . Elle prit son portable à la volée et se réfugia dans un coin de sa chambre . Son œil était agité d'un tic nerveux alors qu'elle cherchait sur Internet comment se débarrasser des moustiques . En faisant défiler les résultats , elle tomba sur une application Anti-moustique . Désespérée , elle choisit ce lien et un regard rapide sur les avis des utilisateurs la convainquit . Elle dut encore fuir l'aberration de la nature qui la poursuivait le temps que l'application s'installe . Une fois celle-ci téléchargée , Lili l'ouvrit dans la seconde . L'écran d'accueil comportait un gros bouton rouge sur lequel la jeune fille appuya . Elle brandit son téléphone qui émettait une sorte de grincement aigu très désagréable face au moustique qui était censé , d'après les avis qu'elle avait lue en tout cas , tomber foudroyé par le son . Le maringouin s'approchait d'elle mais il verrait quand ces cellules serait disloqués par le son émit (c'était du moins ce que disait JEANSTEVENDU63 qui avait laissé cinq étoiles sur Play Store) .

L'application ne marchait apparemment pas au-delà de deux mètres . toujours pas à un mètre non plus . Les ondes radio prenaient du temps pour agir visiblement . Le moustique allait bientôt s'effondrer . D'accord en fait ça fonctionnait carrément pas !

Lili , dans un accès de rage lança son téléphone sur ce putain d'insecte qui parvint à l'éviter . Elle jeta encore tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main en maudissant JEANSTEVENDU63 pour ses mensonges avant de finalement prendre la fuite devant l'avancée de l'ignominie volante .

Quatre heures plus tard

Une sorte de routine s'était installée au cours de cette nuit , Lili qui n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil se posait dans un coin de la pièce puis le moustique la rejoignait et elle se réfugiait à l'autre bout de la pièce jusqu'à ce que l'insecte la rejoigne à nouveau et ainsi de suite . De temps en temps la bête se posait sur un mur , laissant le Liechtenstein s'assoupir avant d'être immanquablement réveillée par le battement de ses ailes . Lili était au bord de l'effondrement psychologique et envisageait sérieusement de mettre sa fierté de côté et d'aller retrouver son frère , ne serait-ce que pour se cacher derrière lui telle un bouclier humain lorsque le suceur de sang arriverait . Le maringouin s'était de nouveau posé sur le mur . L'œil de nouveau secoué par un tic , elle le vit frotter mollement le mur de sa chambre . Dans un second accès de rage , elle ôta sa pantoufle et la lança de toutes ses forces contre la chose du démon .

Lili se dirigea vers sa l'endroit frappé pour ramasser son projectile quand son visage fut soudain vidé de toutes émotions . Juste à ce pieds se débattait le moustique dont l'une des ailes avait été touchés par le jet de pantoufle du Liechtenstein. La petite nation regarda pendant un long moment l'être qui l'avait tourmenté durant toutes la soirée se débattre vainement à même le sol , dans l'espoir absurde de s'en sortir . C'était quelque chose d'à la fois triste et réjouissant .

Le Liechtenstein ramassa sa pantoufle et sourire vint éclairer son visage jusque là dénué d'émotion . Elle eut un rire , léger au début mais qui devint rapidement hystérique à mesure qu'elle écrasait ce fils de chiens galeux de maringouin sous la semelle de son chausson . Elle abattait toujours plus fort son bras , faisant au passage gicler du sang , son propre sang hors du corps de ce salaud d'insecte à la con . Elle s'arrêta au bout d'un long moment . Son petit corps était secoué de spasmes et son rire ne s'était toujours pas calmé . Elle resta dans cette état jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne la tête vers l'entrée de sa chambre . Elle revint brusquement à la réalité et perdit son sourire .

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait la Suisse qui observait choqué sa petite sœur en plein pétage de plombs .

Vash et Lili restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que celle-ci prenne la parole .

-Je...j'ai écrasé un moustique .

Vash hocha lentement la tête avant de sortir à reculons de la chambre de Lili , tout en prenant garde à bien refermer la porte . Le Liechtenstein soupira en jetant un œil à son réveil . Il ne lui restait plus qu'une ou deux heures de sommeil . Elle regagna bien vite son lit et se blottit dans ses couettes avant d'éteindre la lumière . Le Liechtenstein était proche de s'endormir quand elle fut de nouveau réveillée par un son aigu et profondément agaçant .

Un putain de moustique volait au-dessus d'elle .

* * *

 **Cette histoire est dédiée à tous nos étés gâchés par ces insectes satanistes , à tous ceux qui ont un jour pété un câble à cause d'eux et aussi à tous les pauvres gens qui se sont fait arnaquer en téléchargeant une application Anti-moustique . Et même si c'est moins drôle , n'oublions pas que plus de deux millions de personnes sont tuées chaque années à cause des moustiques et de maladies qu'ils véhiculent .**


End file.
